To Protect what's Important
by Blade of Hellfire
Summary: Komaeda Nagito is a man that is willing to do anything to protect his wife and son, Naegi. Even if it means working with the detestable Future Foundation and the untrustworthy Hope Peak's alumni. But through time, Komaeda learns that the most important things are often right in front of us.


**Hey guys, back from the dead slightly. For anyone whose read my OkiKagu fics and have requested the explicit versions, I apologize about the lack of responses, just been busy. However, my most recent anime obsession in Dangan Ranpa, particularly Komaeda Nagito. Seriously, one of the most intriguing characters in anime, ever!**

**Anyways, I wrote this fic surrounding Komaeda in an AU setting with my OC, Evian Margaret (Evi). In this fic, Naegi is actually Komaeda's son, and my OC started out as a prodigal son where Komaeda meets her. I will extend this fic depending on reviews and feedback, in which case, there will be lemons.**

**But for now, enjoy the simplicity.**

"Daddy!" Komaeda smiled brightly as his son reached for his hair, giving it a slight tug. Komaeda's hair had always been a source of annoyance for his wife, but had never failed to amuse his son. The boy always liked trying to press his hair down, and would giggle loudly as it popped back up. Naegi Makoto Komaeda was an odd mixture of his parents, he received Evi's brown hair and complexion, and the blonde could already tell the boy would receive his mother's small figure.

It would be amusing when Naegi would blame her in years to come. The main thing Komaeda could tell his son inherited from him were his eyes…and unfortuantly, his luck ability. He would have to keep a close eye on that, his mother had gone through hell in during the birth, and he didn't want to lose Naegi from something as stupid as a badly timed accident.

Speaking of his mother, he smiled at her sleeping figure on the bed; he had come home to the heartwarming sight of the mother-son duo napping in his and Evi's bedroom. However, his son had also inherited Komaeda's light-sleeping habits; Naegi awoke fairly quickly from the slightest movements, whereas Evi could literally sleep through a Monokuma announcement. So here he was, sitting at the side of his own bed, letting his son play with his hair. "Hello Naegi…what have you been up to, today?"

Turning slightly he pointed to the sleeping woman. "Mommy!" Despite his chipper greeting, Naegi was very shy around people. He only spoke when he was spoken too, and had the habit of hiding behind his or Evi's legs when people came up to him. Even when he was a baby, he only cried when he needed something; he and Evi were actually worried that something had been wrong at first. But it turns out, the boy was observing them, responding to them, trying to figure them out. The boy had apparently inherited his father's intelligence, so it would be interesting to see what he would do in the future.

"I see, I see…did Mommy fall today?" Komaeda ask nervously.

"No. Mommy fine." Naegi furrowed his brow, trying to keep his father's hair pressed down. "Why Daddy ask about Mommy falling?"

Komaeda frowned, trying to come up with a good answer, while Naegi's tiny hand pawed his face. He looked at the worried face of his three-year-old son, who had the look of obvious regret. "Don't want mommy or daddy sad."

Gently taking the hand in his, Komaeda smiled reassuringly at his son. "Of course not. Daddy isn't sad, he just worries about mommy. Mommy gets sick sometimes."

"That's when mommy cold and stay in bed sometimes?" The boy asked.

"Yes." Nagito grimaced but nodded, Evi was prone to flash fevers during the colder months.

"Daddy takes care of mommy?" Naegi asked.

"Of course." Nagito had to laugh at the question.

"Then…I help take care of mommy too!" Naegi gave him a determined look.

Komaeda blinked when he suddenly felt his heart warm, leave it to his son to bring him out of his despair-inducing mood. Leaning in to give his son a kiss on the forehead, he smiled softly. "Thank you Naegi." After a moment, Koameda thought of something. "You want to sleep with me and mommy tonight?"

"Un!" The boy nodded enthusiastically, cuddling back into his mother's side; Evi rolled around to encase him in one of her arms. After stripping himself down to sweatpants, Komaeda's heart swell with joy and pride as he looked at his family…his wife and son. It made him think of the hell he and Evi went through to get their own family…but looking at this scene, had all been worth it. After changing into pajama bottoms, Komaeda flipped off the lights and quietly slipped into bed.

Carefully, he shifted Evi so she was curled on top of him slightly,but made sure Naegi was close enough so he could sleep in his parents' hold. He smiled when he noted the boy already was drifting to sleep again early to bed and early to rise- the exact opposite of his wife.

"Nagito…" Evi lifted her head from his shoulder, and gave him a quiet kiss on the lip. "…Anything interesting today?"

"Nothing that wouldn't make the board of directors think twice." He reasoned. "Let's rest, okay?"

"Nnn…" Evi nodded and drifted off as well, still keeping her firm hold over Naegi.

Komaeda smiled warmly…feeling tears come to his eyes…he had been through hell and back, but this was their reward. This was his heaven, and anything other than this was hell.

**Review please! Remember that this is an AU fic, and if the fic is continued, things will pan out differently. Junko would be the main antagonist, but the Despair Cult would go in a different direction. Also, the Remnants of Despair would have a role as well, but the fic would still be focused on Komaeda and Evi's relationship. Again, l'll continue it based on public interest, so speak your mind.**


End file.
